Blue Moon
by WolfAmongUs
Summary: Ali the smart, sarcastic, danger prone sister of Scott. Her Scott and Stiles are like the 3 musketeers' she has known Stiles her whole life and is her best friend but when Something strange starts to occur with Scott and she gets pulled into the supernatural occurrences that has been going on in beacon hills will she start to develop feelings for a certain best friend of hers?
1. Chapter 1 a hike in the woods

_Chapter one: a hike in the woods_

**A/N Thank you to anyone who clicked on this story it means so much to me. I've never written a stiles fan fiction before but he is my favourite teen wolf character and it's the summer holidays so I thought why the hell not. I want to let you know that I am the worst person in the world at spelling and punctuation, when learning this stuff at school my teacher was too busy yelling at my class to actually teach us anything so im a little rusty. Please just ignore my grammar problems. :) this story begins at the beginning of season one and will (hopefully) continue throughout all of the seasons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or any of the characters only my OC's :( if I did then stiles would have PROPER shirtless scenes ;) **

_"__All my life I've been good but now, ooohh thinking what the hell. All I want is to mess around and I don't even care about…"_

Avril Lavigne – What the hell was blasting through my room as I was preparing for going back to school tomorrow, well I say preparing but I stopped half an hour ago and was just now stupidly dancing around my room and not singing along not at all in tune with the song. The song came to an end and I slowed my breathing and sat down on my bed trying to finish homework which stupid Mr. Harris had set us to do over break, I was getting nowhere with it. I angrily tossed the paper to the side.

"Stupid Harris who does he thinks he is? What person in their right mind wants to do homework during a holiday? What a selfish moody son of a-

My muttering rant was cut short when I heard a creaking sound coming from outside I turned my head to look towards my window and it became eerily silent I quietly stood up and tiptoed to the side of my room where i picked up a bat from the corner of my room. I had no idea why it is there but I was glad it was, and slowly moved downstairs. While on my way I found Scott also griping a bat and we gave each other a silent nod and approached downstairs and slowly walked outside. Scott walking in front of me moved over the deck (A/N I had no idea what it's called so let's just go with that) me behind him, both gripping our bats just in case.

We both moved towards the edge and looked over below near the bushes when a figure dropped in front of us hanging against the house. We were all screaming and I was about ready to hit the person with my bat when I realised who that person was.

"STILES" both me and Scott yelled at him.

"What the hell are you doing" Scott said lowering his bat

"You weren't answering your phone. Why do you both have bats?" stiles said whilst confused.

"I was about to bloody hit you with it you idiot I thought you were some sort of predator about to come and murder me!" I shouted at stiles.

"a pre- (coughs) look I know it's late but you both have got to hear this I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from Beacon Department and even state police".

"For what?" Scott asked while turning around and us sharing a look.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles said then dropped to the ground and dusting himself off

"-A dead body?" Scott said

"No, a body of water, yes dumb-ass, a dead body." Then stiles climbed up to the deck to stand next to us.

"You mean like, murdered?" I chimed in looking interested

"Nobody knows yet just that it was a girl, probably in her 20's." Stiles answered

"Hold on, if they found the body then what are they looking for" said Scott

"That's the best part. They only found half, were going" stiles smugly said to us

I found myself getting excited and curious _How could there only be half a body I wonder who killed-_

Stiles cut of my train of thought when he looked down at me and a smirk came onto his face "nice PJ's by the way Ali"

I looked down at myself wearing hello kitty shorts with a black tank top and suddenly felt cold and rubbed my arms to try and bring warmth to them I shoved stiles and muttered "shut up" while going up stairs to change into something more appropriate for a hike in the woods.

We pulled up in stiles jeep to Beacon hills preserve and exited the car turning out our flash lights

"We are seriously doing this?" Scott questioned stiles reluctantly following

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." While patting Scott on the back stiles moved forward with me right behind him.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott said

I turned around to face Scott and put on a shocked face "Oh no because it would be disastrous Scott doesn't get enough beauty sleep for school tomorrow the horror" I said mockingly to him which he then he flipped me off. Then stiles commented

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort."

"No, because im playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." Scott said out of breathe as he struggled to keep up while moving through the woods.

I snorted very loudly at what Scott said and said and commented "in your dreams"

Scott gave me a dirty look while I just smiled tooth fully at him in return and carried on walking.

"Hey don't listen to her that's the spirit everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles said whilst smiling at me

While Scott shook his head and said "you guys suck"

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" I questioned to stiles

"Huh! I didn't even think about that" stiles said

I stopped and stared at him wide eyed "you didn't think of what half of the body were looking for!" I shrieked at him.

Stiles turned around and said

"Well I wasn't thinking at the time-"

I cut him off and told him playfully "you never think things through Stiles" while tuting and moving past him brushing my shoulders with him while doing so and we all carried on walking

"And, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott added

"Also something I didn't think about"

I would have laughed at how he was proving me right but I started to feel very nervous about the idea of a killer roaming in the woods and we could bump into him. Scott must have noticed my discomfort and gently wrapped his arms around me in a light hug as if reading my mind and I thanked him silently as then we started to keep on going through the woods

"It's comforting to know that you thought this out with your usual attention to detail" I sarcastically said to Stiles

"I know" Stiles stated proudly

Scott stopped against a tree and said "maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight huh?" then wheezing while pulling out his inhaler shaking it and taking a puff

We carried on up the hill till we reached the top and dived to the floor turning of our flashlights when we saw the police dispatch just ahead searching the woods for the body

"Oh just brilliant Stiles" I said to him as we remained on the floor

"-wait come on!" Stiles said getting up and running ahead

"STILES" both me and Scott shouted quietly after him as we followed.

We ran forward through the woods trying to catch up with him but I was starting to get out of breathe but kept going because if I stopped I would've probably been spotted but as I grew closer I saw Stiles's dad and a police dog right in front of him so both me and Scott ducked behind different trees close to him

The dog barked at Stiles and a man shouted "hold it right there" to what I was guessing was Stiles and I felt very scared at this point as remained still. Then I heard a very familiar voice of sheriff Stilinski say "Hang on, hang on this little delinquent belongs to me"

"Dad, how are you doing?" I heard Stiles say.

"so, do you listen in to all of my phone calls?"

"No. Not the boring ones." I stayed silent whilst Stiles and his dad spoke.

My heart started to beat faster when he said "Now, where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Who Scott?... Scott's at home he said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow." Stiles said breathlessly

I held my breath and remained completely still when I saw torchlight near me and Stiles's dad shout "Scott, you out there?" and breathed a sigh of relief when the torchlight was gone

"What about your other partner in crime, Ali?" I head Stiles dad say and at that point I tripped up a root which was below my foot and came crashing to the ground in the open and nervously dusted myself of and awkwardly said "hey sheriff Stilinski what a lovely night and then looked up to the pouring night sky"

Stiles shot me a _Are-you-kidding-me_ look and I just glared at him in return and looked up at the sheriff to see him looking at me with a disappointed look and said "really Ali in the woods on a school night what would your mum say" I just looked down at my feet and said "please don't tell her" I heard him sigh and say "ok we will talk about this later and you" he said pointing at stiles said "you and I are going to have a little conversation about something called invasion of privacy" while dragging stiles forward and me following. But not before I looked back one more time to where Scott was and thinking _I hope you will be okay Scott_. Then following them to the edge of the preserve where I heard stiles dad shout at stiles about not listening to private conversations and Blah-blah-blah. Then he turned to me and sighed "what am I going to do with you?" I looked him in the eyes and gave him the best puppy eyes which I could come up with at the moment and said

"Please don't tell my mum" he stated at me not breaking eye contact until he caved and said.

"Alright just this once but don't let me catch you ever doing something like this EVER again, okay?"

I suppressed the smile that wanted to break out and just nodded then he went over to his car radio to call the station. I then looked at Stiles to see that his jaw had dropped and as looking at me.

"How the hell do you always do that" Stiles said flabbergasted

I pretended to act dumb and say "do what" when a giant smile broke across my face giving me way.

"You know what, wrap my dad around your pretty little finger and get away with everything-"

I cut stiles of by saying "Aww Stiles you think my fingers are pretty how sweet" while pinching his cheek and held in a laugh he swatted my hands away and said "not the point"

"Do you think Scott will be okay?" I asked stiles now hesitant

"Of course he will he can handle himself, stop worrying I envy him he will probably be home soon im not going to hear the end of my dad now" stiles said

I gave a small smile, then his dad walked back to us and said "right let's get you two home" and then he drove me and stiles home while an officer drove Stiles's jeep.

I said goodbye to stiles and his dad and walked into the house and checked Scott's room but there was no sign of Scott yet I frowned and started to get worried. I took a deep breath and remembered what stiles had said and decided to go try and get some sleep for first day of school tomorrow and changed back into my PJ's and climbed into bed as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

**Thank you for reading please review it would mean the world to me im fairly new to writing fanfictions, just tell me if you liked it or not and if not feel free to give me some constructive criticism or if you have any ideas you would like to see in the story I would be glad to try and fit them in.**

**A/N 2: Just to let you know there is no set time when I will update it may be really fast or not for a couple of days im not sure at the moment but please keep reading it would mean so much.**


	2. Chapter 2 strawberry blonde distraction

**Chapter 2: A strawberry blonde distraction**

A/N: Thank you to all of you who followed and favourited my story it makes me so happy so in return here is your 2nd chapter.

Note: it will always be in Ali's POV unless it says otherwise

_[BEEP BEEP BEEP]_

I woke up to my alarm going off and groaned and turned it off dragging myself out of bed which didn't work very well and got tangled into the covers and fell on the floor with a _thud_.

"It's way to damn early for this" I mumbled while untangling myself and going to the bathroom to take a shower. I stayed in their for 10 minutes whilst cleaning my hair It felt so peaceful, that I didn't want to get out. I reluctantly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me and dried my hair till it was soft and smooth. I changed into my outfit for the day which was skinny jeans with a white vest and flannel and converse (im really bad with fashion so just imagine whatever you want) and left my hair in its natural wavy state.

I went down stairs and made myself jam on toast and silently ate. Then I remembered about Scott and quickly went upstairs to his room to check to see if he came back last night. When I walked into his room I saw him completely unconscious in his bed and looked exhausted, so I decided to let him have some sleep and just meet him at school and ask what happened last night to him. I grabbed my bag from my room and made my way downstairs and walked to Stiles' house because I usually walked to school with him. I walked through the front door because i came here so often it was like my second home so I didn't need to knock and saw sheriff Stilinski sitting at the table with his usual cup of coffee and reading the paper.

"Moring, where's Stiles?" I asked to him while sitting down at the table.

"Morning he's still asleep, go and wake him up would you Ali" he said while not taking his eyes of the paper.

A mischievous smile formed on my lips and said "I'd be glad to" then I made my way up stairs to stiles room and silently opened the door to peek through and saw him sleeping like a baby hugging a pillow, snoring lightly with some drool coming from his mouth. I held in a giggle at the sight and made my way to the bathroom and filled up a glass of ice cold water and made my way to Stiles bed and held the cup over him and poured it all over his face, soaking his bed sheets in the process.

"WHAT-WHO-HUH-I'M AWAKE" stiles said springing from his bed looking around confused when he figured out what was going on, I was already on the floor laughing my ass off with tears in my eyes .

"Oh you should have seen your face, hllarious"I said wiping the tears from my eyes and standing up.

"Ali you always do that it's getting a little predictable you need some new material" stiles wined at me and getting up trying to rinse out the water from the sheets.

"I'll stop doing it when it stops being funny…. Which is never"

"Hahaha very funny" stiles said sarcastically .

"Anyway come on get ready I'll meet you down stairs" I said whilst walking out the door.

"Stupid dumbass I ought to-" Stiles mumbled to himself

"I HEARD THAT" I shouted back at him

"YOU WERE MENT TO" He cheekily replied.

I made my way back down stairs to see sheriff putting his badge on and coat getting ready to leave "was that stiles heard shouting?" he asked me with a big smile on his face.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p' like it was no big deal he just chuckled in reply and left for the station. A few minutes later Stiles came rushing down the stars tripping as he did so and stumbled into the kitchen "you took Adderall didn't you" I said shaking my head at him

"Not important" he said waving it off while approaching me. "Did you see Scott last night?" Stiles asked

"Well he wasn't there when I got home last night so I went to bed but when I woke up this morning I saw him in his room asleep. I left him cause he looked like he could do with the rest" while getting a glass of milk and drinking it.

"Well we will just ask him about last night when we get to school, which speaking of we need to get going now" he said while picking up his keys and heading out the door I followed in suit and got in the passenger side of the car and drove to school with Stiles. For the majority of the ride we were arguing over what song to listen to on the radio about how he wanted to listen to Green day and I wanted the Arctic monkeys. Then I got a call from Scott.

"Yellow" I sad answering

"Where are you?" Scott asked

"Im in the car with Stiles on my way

"Oh ok meet you there by-"

"Wait are you okay from last night?"

"Yeah well apart from I got bitten by some animal"

"Wait you got bitten by an animal?"

"Scott got bitten by an animal?" Stiles chimed in looking shocked. I shushed him and he frowned and concentrated on the road.

"Ok well tell us about it more when were at school bye"

"Bye" I hung up and listened to stiles ramble on and on about how Scott was bitten and what could have done it. By the time we arrived I was glad to get out of the car and from Stiles' non- stop talking. And saw Scott bye the bike rack next to Jackson's Porsche with him and Scott talking well it looked like Jackson was talking and Scott was just standing there. Me and Stiles approached him just when Jackson walked away.

"Hey" I said to Scott as he turned around

"Okay, let's see this thing" Stiles said straight away to Scott while he lifted up his shirt revealing a very large bandage with a crescent shaped blood mark in the middle.

"ooh" me and Stiles said at the same time pulling a bad face at the sight of it. Stiles then reached down to touch it but Scott flinched away. I wacked his arm and said

"Don't try and touch it you dumbass" whiles stiles rubbed his sore arm and mouthed "ow" to me.

Scott pulled down his shirt and said "it was too dark to see much but im pretty sure that it was a wolf".

I snorted and said "A wolf no way" while shaking my head

"-A wolf bit you" Stiles said disbelievingly

"Uh-huh" Scott nodded to Stiles

"No, not a chance" stiles said as we all started to move towards the entrance.

"I heard a wolf howling" Scott replied

"No you didn't" I said to Scott

"What do you mean 'No, I didn't' how do you know what I heard?" Scott asked looking at me.

"Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years" I replied back whilst chuckling at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California" Stiles said

"All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, the you're definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the body" Scott said to us looking proud

Both me and Stiles' jaw dropped when he said that and stopped.

"What" I said astonished

"Are you kidding me?" stiles asked

"No, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott said

"Oh, God, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since…Since the birth of Lydia Martin." Stiles drifted off when he saw Lydia walk past him

"Hey, Lydia, you look… like you're gonna ignore me" he said looking longingly at her.

I rolled my eyes at him and whacked him round the head "focus dummy, no distractions"

"Ow Ali that really hurt, why are you so violent?" he said rubbing his head

I just rolled my eyes again at him.

"You're the cause of this, you know," he said looking at Scott

"-Uh-huh" Scott nodded disbelievingly

"Draggin' me down toy your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been Scarlett nerded by you" Stiles said to Scott.

"Hey what does that make me a nerd as well?" I asked Stiles

He shook his head at me "No, your popular everyone likes you your even basically best friends with Lydia what I wouldn't give-"

"- to be best friends with Lydia, right" I said dragging out the last word

Stiles just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Cause you totally wanna be best friends with Lydia, which basically means you're her gay best friend. Hey Stiles are you gay? You know I can set you up with Danny if you want?"

Stiles just looked at me and shook his said saying "shut up" and carried on walking.

I started to giggle and looked at Scott to see he also had an amused smile on his face we just broke out laughing and carried on walking to catch up with Stiles just as the bell rang.

We sat down in class, me just across from stiles and Scott right in behind of me as our teacher told us to settle down and take out our books. He was writing on the board and said to us

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." Me, Stiles and Scott all looked at each other with knowing glances and turned back to face him.

"And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody-"

We all looked at each other confused and I just shrugged my shoulders in reply.

"- Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

I groaned at him and looked towards my paper trying to focus.

After a while the principle came in with a girl who looked about our age who was quite pretty she looked a little bit nervous she looked at me briefly and gave a small smile I smiled in return to her. She looked very nice and I was sure I was going to get along with her. She sat behind Scott and I saw him turn around and give her a pen which she replied with

"thanks" I frowned

_how did he know she needed a pen?_ I thought

I looked at stiles but saw he wasn't paying any attention so I just turned back around but not before seeing a dopey smile on his face that was his _I like her _face.

_Awww_ I thought _Scott's got a little crush_ and just turned around and gave him a knowing smirk which made him stop smiling.

_[BELL RINGS]_

The bell rang and I walked out with Scott and siles into the hallway but then I spotted Lydia with Jackson and the new girl Alison and called me over

"ALICE!"

I gave a brief look to Scott and Stiles which meant I'll catch up with you later and walked towards her.

"Oh hi Alice, how are you I haven't seen you in ages" she said whilst pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Im fine Lydia, but you know I hate it when you call me Alice" I told her glaring slightly.

"Oh, but Alice is such a prettier name" she said waving me off.

I just sighed knowing I wasn't going to win this I turned to the rest of them" Hi, Jackson How are you?" Even though I know stiles and Scott hated Jackson I never have cause I know that even though he acts like a stereotypical jock that he has a heart and im one of the few of his friends which actually sees that side of him.

"I'm doing good thanks" he said while hugging me lightly

I then turned to Alison "Hi, Alison right we just had class together my names Ali" I said to her giving her a smile.

"Hi Ali, yeah I remember you" she said whilst smiling back

"That jacket id absolutely killer. Where did you get it?" Lydia asked looking at Alison's jacket.

"My Mum was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco" Alison said

"And you are my new best friend" Lydia said looking at Alison.

"oh wow, I'm that easy to replace am I" I said jokingly to them we all just laughed I walked of back to stiles and Scott who were standing by some nearby lockers with a random girl when I overheard stiles say

"Because she's hot"

"Who's hot?" I said from behind stiles and he immediately jumped and turned around .

"God you almost gave me a heart attack and Alison's hot" he said

"Oh my god Stiles, you think everyone is hot"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Well I've heard you say it about almost everyone in the school. You even said I was hot at some point!"

He stood still for a moment to take in what I said and come up with a reply

"Well t-t-that's d-different"

"How is saying im hot different?"

"B-b-because your my friend I have to say that" he said nervously

"So are you saying you don't think im hot?" I asked Stiles raising my eyebrows doing so I knew that stiles was struggling and nervous but it was just so funny to watch

"I-I-I well-"

"Ha-ha don't worry Stiles im just messing with you" I said laughing

He frowned and said "not funny"

"Is so

"Is not"

As I was bickering with Stiles it didn't escape my eye that the whole time Scott was staring at Alison basically drooling. After Stiles finally shut up I said to Scott

"Hey Scott you might want to close your mouth you'll catch flies" he then finally turned to me and just shook his head and we walked to the lacrosse field. While Scott was explaining how he was gonna make first line this time

"But if you play. I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?" stiles said to Scott

"You'll have Ali" Scott said

Then Lydia waved me over to go sit with her and Alison during practice so I turned back to them and said "sorry boys, no can do Lydia calls I'll see you after good luck Scott" I said waving and walking away.

I approached the stands and sat next to Lydia and Alison and said hi and just chatted getting to know Alison more and explaining a bit about lacrosse before practice started, but I noticed that Scott was heading out to the goalie position when coach blew his whistle and looked to stiles for answers but he just looked as nervous as I was.

The first ball his Scott right in the forehead and I winced and mumbled "owch" I felt sorry for Scott and was starting to get anxious as I could tell stiles was while chewing on his glove. The second ball flew towards him and surprisingly he caught it and I was so surprised and cheered for him. Lydia gave me a weird look but I just shrugged it off.

Alison then asked Lydia" who was it" while referring to Scott.

"Him? I'm not sure who he his"

I glared at Lydia and replied to Alison

"That's "Scott McCall he's my brother" I smiled at her knowing that Scott had now at least got her attention.

I turned back to the practice and after that Scott caught all of the other balls with ease and I could hear stiles from across the pitch cheering for him as well which made me smile more.

But then Jackson pushed to the front of the line looking very intimidating and a gulped and looked to stiles who looked at me with the same expression and turned back to the field where Scott and Jackson were making eyes contact and Jackson started to charge at him with the ball. I held my breath then Scott caught it and I went ballistic with cheers and Lydia even cheered which was surprising I could hear Stiles shouting.

"THAT IS MY FRIEND" I rolled my eyes at him but I was so happy for Scott.

It looks like he may make first line and get the girl after all.

**A/N: I thought I would end it there the next update should be coming tomorrow but I would really appreciate it if you would review and tell me what you think it would mean a lot thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hale fire

**Chapter three: The Hale fire**

**A/N Thank you to all who have fav/followed this story it means so much a special shout out to **_Stilinski Power_ **for their kind words about this story. Again please review it really gives me the inspiration to write if you review and I just want to know if anyone is really reading/ enjoying it.**

**p.s if more of you review chapters will be coming your way even faster :) **

Here's chapter three…

After lacrosse practice me, Scott and Stiles decided to go back to the preserve to search for Scott's inhaler (and the dead body).

"What the hell was that" I asked Scott as we moved through the woods.

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"Smell things like what?" Stiles cut in.

"Like the Mint Mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't even have any Mint Mojito…" Stiles trailed of as he pulled out which surely was a piece of mint mojito gum it was silent for a moment, no body knowing what to say until Scott added

"And your coconut shampoo in your hair" I frowned and sniffed my hair immediately it smelled of coconut. Then stiles leaned in trying to smell my hair, but I pushed him away saying

"Don't even try" whilst I glared at him.

He moved away and put his hands up in surrender and we carried on walking.

"So all this started with the bite." I told Scott

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked worriedly.

"I don't-" I started to say before Stiles interrupted me.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this."

I looked at Stiles confused as if to say 'you do?'

"It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles continued

"Are you serious?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Yeah, Yeah I think it's called lycanthropy"

I started to catch on to what Stiles was doing and decided to play along.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asked really worriedly

"Oh yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month" I said to Scott giving Stiles a knowing look and putting on a serious face to Scott.

"Once a month?" Scott asked confused

"Mmm-hmm. On the night of the full moon" stiles replied back to Scott. Then he howled impersonating a wolf. It was silent for a moment until Scott caught on to what we were saying. He then pushed Stiles and said

"Come on guys" he sort of wined

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." I pointed out to Scott whilst lightly chuckling.

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me guys." Scott said

"I know you're a werewolf" Stiles said then growled and I lightly giggled.

"Okay, obviously were kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's cause Fridays a full moon."

We then stopped at a point in the woods while Scott looked to the ground and said.

"No, I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Then Scott bended down and moved some of the leaves searching for his inhaler.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." I said

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." Scott said but I wasn't really listening because I saw a figure dressed in black leather approaching us I tapped stiles shoulder signalling him to look. Then he quickly noticed and got Scott up so we were all facing him.

The man walked up to us and said "what are you doing here? Huh?" while he stared at which could've been intimidating to some people but I just tilted my head trying to figure out who he is.

"This is private property." Stiles scratched the back of his head which he does when he's nervous so I know that he was starting to get intimidated by the man.

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles said

"Yeah, we were just looking for something but-" Scott started to say but I cut in and said.

"Hey, I don't suppose you have seen an inhaler anywhere have you?" in the corner of my eye I saw Scott and Stiles looked at me with wide eyes not believing I actually said anything, but I was still keeping complete eye contact with the stranger to show that he didn't intimidate me.

He then threw an inhaler into Scott's hand which he caught with ease. It was quiet for a moment before the man started to walk away.

After he was gone Scott said "come on, I've got to get to work" and started to walk away but Stiles stopped him. He turned to us and said

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us." realisation dawned on me and I remembered who the guy now known as Derek was.

"-Remember what?" Scott asked confused.

"-His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, 10 years ago."

"-6 years ago" I cut in

"Details" Stiles waved me of obviously not caring.

"I wonder what he's doing back." I wondered out loud.

We all just stood there not knowing what the answer is before stiles said "come on" and we started to walk out of the woods.

We made it back to Stiles jeep and Scott headed to work to the vet clinic and I decided to go to Stiles house to hang out.

We walked through the front door and obviously no one was home because Stiles' dad was still at work so I headed straight for stiles' room and flopped down on his bed while he sat in his desk chair.

"You know sometimes I think your way too comfortable in my room" Stiles commented looking at me.

"Well that's because im always here dumbass" I replied back cockily.

He just sighed in defeat and turned to his computer doing god knows what.

"You better not be looking at porn again stiles while im in the room I swear to god you scared me for life last time-"

"Im not looking at porn Ali" he said typing away at his computer

"So what are you doing?"

"Looking up the house fire"

"You mean the one with Derek Hale what did you find" I said coming over to his desk and leaning over looking at the screen.

"Just an article explaining that the fire was started by brokers and that everyone in the house was either killed or comatised"

"Nothing we didn't already know great so were back were we started great" I said sarcastically

I hung out with Stiles doing the usual kicking his ass on FIFA and then decided to watch movies surprisingly the original wolf movie suggested by stiles surprise surprise. And then headed home to get some sleep.

In the morning I did my usual routine: showed got dressed ate, then left for stiles' house. When I got there I went to stiles' room to find him in his room already up and ready with his lacrosse stuff which was weird for him but we headed downstairs. We were right outside the kitchen when we overheard his dad on the phone to the lab in LA which was the body analysis so we listened in.

"A wolf? Are you absolutely sure that it was wolf hair on the body" we heard his dad say into the phone.

We both looked at each other with horrified expressions on our faces.

"We have to tell Scott" I told him he nodded and we basically sprinted out the door to his jeep and for the first time in forever we were trying to get to school quickly.

Stiles quickly got changed into his lacrosse uniform and with me sprinted onto the field and found Scott

"SCOTT!" I shouted to get his attention.

"Scott! Wait up" Stiles added

"I'm playing the first elimination, guys can it wait?"

"Just hold on, okay? We overheard my dad on the phone. The fibre analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hairs on the body in the woods!" he said out of breath from running so much.

"Ali, Stiles, I gotta go Scott said walking away.

"Wait, no! Scott!" Stiles interjected in panic.

"You're not gonna believe what the animal was" he called to Scott from behind as he was walking away.

"It was a wolf" he said more quietly in defeat.

"Unbelievable" I scoffed at Scott as he walked away.

Just then the whistle blew signalling the start of the game

"Let's go! Gather round!" coach called across the pitch to all players so everyone gathered round including stiles so I waited on the bench until stiles came back.

As coach gave a speech on getting first line I sat nervously going over all the information in my head and _what if's. _I was brought out of my thoughts when a second whistle blew and the players spread out across the field. Stiles joined me once again. Neither of us saying anything cause we were both so worried about Scott, so we both just watched him.

The ball was thrown to Scott and I moved to the edge of my seat as he started running across the field but then got knocked over by Jackson. I unintentionally gripped Stiles hand but I don't think he noticed as he was too busy focusing on the game. Then Jackson and Scott were pinned against each other to get the ball.

The whistle blew and Scott quickly got the ball moving across the field dodging all of the players but then a blockade of three players blocked his way. I was sure that he wasn't gonna make it and I was at this point desperately squeezing stiles hand not caring cause I was so worried. But he jumped over them like a gymnast and scored straight in the goal, my jaw dropped. _How did Scott do that_ I thought I looked at Stiles and he looked at me and it seems he was thinking the same thing. Stiles then glanced down at our hands and I awkwardly pulled my hand out of his and moved away muttering "sorry".

I then focused on the conversation between Scott and coach and coach said "yeah well you made the shot. And guess what? You're starting buddy. You made first line" and the crowd cheered.

I didn't know whether to be proud of him of worried. Me and Stiles looked at each other like a silent conversation was going on **_we need to find out more about this._**

**A/N: sorry for a shorter chapter but I felt like it was best to end it here and I know that stiles didn't really research the Hale fire but I felt like that is what his character would do so I decided to add it in plus I have an OC in my story so everything might not be exactly the same. Please review like I said the more reviews I get the quicker I update I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think. Bye x**


	4. Chapter 4: Party time

**Chapter 4: party time**

**Please review it would be very helpful :) **

**Enjoy chapter 4 :)**

As soon as school finished, me and Stiles bolted out of the school towards his jeep. He drove as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit and within a matter of minutes we were parked outside his house and sprinted inside up to his room.

"Ok so how are we gonna do this?" I asked Stiles.

"Uhh well I suppose we just search werewolf and see what we find" he said scratching the back of his neck and saying it as if it was a question.

"Stiles if we search werewolf it will come up with a bunch of movies, not the myths and legends you need to use its proper name" I said to him.

"Which is…?" Stiles asked.

"Lycaon" I said simply shrugging my shoulders.

"How do you know this stuff?"

"I don't I just know that Lycaon was the first werewolf going back to Greek mythology where Zeus transformed the cruel king of Arcadia son's into wolves so that's where the werewolf legends came from" I said diverting my eyes from him.

His jaw dropped at what I said

"You need to find a hobby" he said shaking his head.

"What, you mean stealing police radios and going to look for dead bodies" I said sarcastically to him.

"Well, yeah" he said not seeing what the problem was looking at me like I was stupid.

"Let's just get on with this" I said pulling up a chair next to Stiles.

The next 9 hours overnight was spent researching werewolves and giving Stiles endless amount of Adderall, which made him even more hyper and more difficult to be around. And me endless cups of coffee so by the end of it I was ready to tear my hair out. But then there was a knock at the door around 8 AM which startled the both of us and me realising we had been up all night researching this. Stiles hastily shut his laptop and approached the door to open it as I sat on the bed.

He opened it to find my smiling brother at the door which I let out a breath of relief at so we could tell him what we found out.

"Get In, you gotta see this thing" stiles said to Scott as he shut the door behind him.

"We've been up all night reading. Websites, books. All this information." Stiles said moving across the room gathering papers.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked with amusement.

"A lot-" Stiles started but I cut him of

"7 he's a huge pain in the ass right now" I said smirking at stiles who just playfully glared back at me.

"Anyway, doesn't matter. Okay, just listen." Stiles said turning back to Scott

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked confused.

"No they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale" he said dismissing the topic.

"Scott remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore." I said standing up and walked up to them.

"the wolf the bite in the woods" I elaborated to Scott.

"We started doing all of this reading; do you even know why a wolf howls? Stiles said standing up to make his point.

"Should i?" Scott asked

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em." Stiles said

"-A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked astonished.

"No, werewolves." I cut in looking at Scott worriedly.

It was silent for a few seconds while it sank in to Scott then he said "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know im picking up Alison in an hour." Scott said disbelievingly and getting his bag to get up and leave.

"I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay what you did wasn't just amazing alright it was impossible" I said placing my hands on Scott's chest keeping him from leaving.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott said looking down.

"No, you made an incredible shot" stiles cut in trying to convince Scott.

"The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Scott not to be rude but last season you could barely catch the ball now your jumping over people on the field and scoring impossible goals, people don't just become like that overnight" I said raising my voice to him showing him I meant business.

"-And there's the vision and the senses and don't even think I don't notice you don't need your inhaler anymore" stiles added becoming frustrated with Scott.

"Okay! Guys, I can't think about this now." Scott said raising his voice.

"We'll talk tomorrow." he said softer and more slowly to us

"TOMORROW?!" me and stiles said at the same time panic evident in our eyes and voices.

"No, no, no, no Scott you have to listen! The full moons tonight. Don't you get it?" I said becoming even more frustrated.

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott said with emotion to us.

"We're trying to help…. Your cursed Scott." Stiles finally admitted. While I sighed at this whole situation.

"You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It will also just happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak. Stiles continued on

"Bloodlust?" Scott questioned with a scowl on his face

"Yeah, your urge to kill." Stiles said

"Im already starting to feel an urge to kill Stiles" Scott said deeply.

Suddenly the tension in the room grew 100 times bigger.

"Scott" I said to him in a warning voice.

"You gotta hear this." Stiles said turning round to his desk and grabbing an open book and starting to read out loud

"'_The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse_' all right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Alison does. You gotta cancel this date. Im gonna call her right now." Stiles said throwing the book onto his desk and standing up to move over to his bed where Scott's backpack was containing his phone.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked as stiles got out Scott's phone and moved over to his desk.

"I'm cancelling this date!" stiles exclaimed ready to call Alison but then Scott shouted with pure anger.

"No, give it to me!" pushing stiles harshly against the wall that action causing a gasp to escape my mouth.

"SCOTT!" I shouted at him in hopes that he would let him go but frozen onto my spot in fear if I approached him, he would freak out and end up seriously hurting Stiles.

Scott had his fist out ready to punch stiles in his face.

"SCOTT STOP IT LOOK AT WHAT YOUR DOING!" I shouted again as Stiles was helpless against the wall, eyes shut ready for his fist to make contact with his face.

Then Scott took his anger out On Stiles desk chair and knocked it over with his fist and came crashing down near me which I jumped in shock and narrowly avoided getting hit by.

At this point I had tears streaming down my face in shock of what Scott had actually done and croaked out "Scott" softly one more time which must have bought Scott out of whatever trance the full moon had on him and guilt immediately flooded Scott's eyes, as he looked between me and Stiles and the chair on the floor.

"Im sorry" he said to both of us as his breathing calmed down neither of us said anything, just looked towards the ground.

"I gotta go get ready for that party." Scott said stammering moving backwards towards the door.

As Scott reached the door he looked back at us again and said "Im sorry" and turned around and let shutting the door behind him.

Immediately a million thoughts hit my mind which I couldn't even make sense of

_Was this what Scott was going to be like every full moon_

_Was he going to hurt someone?_

_Is he going to end up hurting Alison?_

_Is Stiles okay?_

After the last thought hit my mind I came out of my thoughts and quickly approached stiles checking to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay" I asked him looking into his eyes as I placed my hands on his arm rubbing is soothingly.

He banged his head on the back of the wall and grunted in anger.

"Ye-yeah I-Im f-fine" Stiles stuttered out. As he got himself up I wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a tight hug. I don't know whether that action was more so for his benefit or mine all I knew is that a hug is exactly what I needed right now and it felt comforting when he hugged me back we realised from the hug a few minutes later no words needing to be said stiles looked behind me and moved past me to pick his desk chair up.

It was then that we both saw the 3 big claw marks imprinted into the chair back and really started to realise the damage he could have done and might do tonight.

"we need to be at that party" I said to stiles as I ran my hand through my hair trying to relieve the stress I was going threw right now at the possibility of my bother wolfing out on someone tonight- probably Alison- and killing them.

Stiles just nodded and started to exit out of the door when I said

"Wait, where are you going" that's when he stopped and turned around?

"To the party?" he asked unsure of his answer.

"For one the party doesn't even start for an hour and two you're not seriously going dressed like that are you?" I asked looking at him crossing my arms and smirking feeling slightly back to normal.

"W-what's wrong with what im wearing?" he asked looking down at himself.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand dragging him back inside and closing the door after him.

"We need to find you proper party clothes" I said while opening his draws searching though his clothes.

"Hey stop looking through my draws there is a certain line drawn between men and women when it comes to looking through their draws he said" looking at me.

"Oh come on stiles, I mean im only returning the favour remember than one time when I caught you going through my underwear draw and-"

"Okay okay no need to bring that up again" Stiles exclaimed which waving his hands signalling me to stop talking.

I smirked again when I saw his cheeks darkening from embarrassment.

"Hey you're just lucky I never asked why you were searching through them" I said holding my hands up in surrender.

"Yeah but it didn't stop you from kicking me in the balls" he muttered quietly but I still over heard him.

I sighed in content and sad "good times" he just glared at me and monitored for me to hurry up.

A few minutes later I had basically sifted through all o his clothes.

"Stiles you hardly own anything which is suitable to wear at parties!" I said turning around to see him holding up a purple shirt with a purple tie and grey jacket to go with it.

"What about this?" he said holding it up.

"Ugh fine just hurry up and change so we can quickly go to mine" I said before walking out the room to give him privacy or changing.

A couple of minutes later he emerged from the room all dressed and ready with his keys in hand. And then went back to mine so I could get changed.

I went upstairs to my room to quickly get changed while Stiles waited in his jeep.

I decided on a one strap shoulder back and white dress which came up to just above my knees which was black at the bottom and white at the top (as I've said before I've got a horrible fashion choice so just imagine whatever dress you want.) and left my hair as it was seeing as it was just quickly running a brush through it so it was its natural wavy self and left to get in stiles jeep.

"Okay let's get goi-" he started to say but when he turned to face me and saw what I was wearing he stopped short and just stared.

"wow, um you look beautiful Ali, i-I mean not to say you don't always do it's just you look even more so now not that I always look at you it's just ugh crap im going to stop talking now" he started spluttering out And stopped when he saw me smiling and holding in a giggle.

"its okay stiles thank you very much for the compliment and for the record you actually pull of purple on purple very well" I said monitoring toward his purple shirt with his purple tie.

Then we headed towards the arty at Lydia's to try and find Scott. We arrived to find it was packed with teenagers everywhere either dancing to the loud music, drinking, or making out like some couples (cough cough Lydia and Jackson).

Stiles quickly turned away from that and I kind of felt bad for him because he's been in love with Lydia since like 3rd grade and she has never even looked at him before much less knows his name which as stupid cause im sure if she got to know him past his awkward sarcastic side she'd know what a great guy he was and how lucky she was that stiles liked her. _Wait what? _I quickly shook that thought out of my head and concentrated on the present where we were trying to find Scott.

We looked around for a couple of minutes until stiles spotted him dancing with Alison and rather closely I must add.

"Whoo that's my man" stiles said with a pleased smile on his face then I glared at him and hit his shoulder.

"Ow, I guess were back to the violence stage he said while rubbing his shoulder."

"Focus" I hissed to him.

"Right" he said clearing his throat and scratching his neck

We were just standing awkwardly to the side watching Scott and Alison dance when I decided I wasn't just gonna stand here and be antisocial and decided to actually enjoy this party.

"Come on" I said grabbing Stiles' hand and starting to drag him towards the dance floor.

"What? Where?" he asked confused

"We're not gonna be the losers who goes to a party and does nothing, you and me are gonna go to that dance floor and dance and have a good time" I said demandingly to stiles as I dragged him fully on the dance floor.

"Well come on then dance!" I said to him as he just stood there awkwardly.

"Oh for god's sake" I grabbed his arms and placed them on my waist, an action which he was not expecting and place my hands around his neck and began to move with the meat of the music.

Stiles still looked like he didn't know what to do and I leaned up and whispered in his ear "just go with it" and he cleared his throat and began dancing.

After a while I think he became more comfortable so he began doing these really weird dance moves like the robot which I burst out laughing at. We were genuinely having a good time until we heard Alison say "Scott, are you okay?"

We both immediately turned around to see Scott grunting and we both knew that he full moons effect was starting to get to him again. He started to leave Alison and me and Stiles immediately chased after him leaving poor Alison alone and confused. We made it out side to see Scott drive off and Stiles immediately got in his jeep driving of chasing after him.

"STILES! Way to go leave me here stranded without a ride gee thanks I'll get you for this!" I shouted after him even though he was long gone and rolled my eyes and muttered 'Boys' under my breath.

"Ali" someone softly said behind me, I turned around to see Alison standing there in a mixture of what seemed to be confused, worried and what I did not expect to see was insecurity. Which made me realise that Alison may think that she did something wrong and is blaming herself for it.

"Oh, hey Alison don't worry Scott just feels really sick and had to go home, don't worry it wasn't your fault he gets these really bad dizzy spells when he's around a lot of people" I lied through my teeth which I hated cause I didn't want to lie to one of my friends but it had to be done.

"So Stiles bailed on you huh?" Alison asked

What oh yeah he just left to check on Scott although completely forgetting he was my ride home" I said the last part with anger.

"looks like we're both in the same boat then Scott was my ride" she said with a smile and I smiled forcefully in return because at this moment I didn't feel like smiling at all I was worried about Scott, hoping that he was okay and not hurting anyone.

'_Especially stiles' _my brain thought

I shook my head and ignored my latest thought.

"So how are we gonna get home" Alison asked

"I have no idea" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Alison, Alice" I heard a familiar person say behind us and we both turned round to see DEREK HALE Behind us!

_"__What the hell is he doing here?"_ I thought

"Im a friend of Scott's im here to take you two home, my name Derek"

I narrowed my eyes at him _he wasn't Scott's friend hell we only met him once for about a minute in the woods how does he know Scott's name, HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW MY NAME!? _I thought with panic.

OMG hes gonna lead us into the middle of the woods and murder us im gonna be murdered by Derek fricking Hale!

I told myself to calm down and consider the possibility that he has a good explanation for knowing our names and where we were even though that's creepy and stalkerish and nodded to him and Alison looked at me questionably as if to say can we trust this guy which honestly I didn't have an answer to so I just shrugged my shoulders and got in the passenger seat of the car Derek had led us to while Alison got in the back and took her jacket of.

The car ride was eerily silent as I sent a serious of threatening messages to stiles explaining how I was gonna kill him the next time I saw him, and how me and Alison was stuck in a car with Derek Hale. While Alison gave him directions to where she lived. When he pulled up to Alison's house and she got out of the back and turned to me.

"Um, I guess I'll see you Monday, Ali bye" she said waving and going inside.

"Bye" I called back to her as soon as she shut the door I turned to Derek and said.

"What the hell are you playing at how did you know my name? which bye the way I prefer to be called ALI not ALICE! And why were you at that party and giving us a lift home? "I questioned whilst glaring at him.

"Look ALI he said dragging my name out purposely Scott is gonna need someone on his side and you and your little friend Stiles are not gonna be able to help him the way I can"

"How the hell can you possibly help-" I cut of my own sentence when I realised something.

"oh my god you're a werewolf aren't you?"

Anyway as I was saying you need to get Scott to listen to me and not be acting like a stupid hormonal teenager because he could get me and him exposed to them!" he said ignoring me

"Exposed to who?" I asked him questionably while tilting my head to the side.

It was silent for a moment because he didn't answer.

"Doesn't matter" he said and carried on driving. He pulled outside of my house and I got out. Then I realised that I actually hadn't given him directions, which meant he must've already known where I lived. I suppressed a shudder from going down my body at the thought and just said

"you know its classes as creepy that you know where I live right" I asked smugly.

He just rolled his eyes and drove away.

"Rude" I muttered as I walked inside unlocking the door.

I tried to sneak up the stairs but the light flickered on and I heard mum say.

"Where haw you been" I turned round to see mum standing there with her hands on her hips not looking.

"Um out?" i asked questionably

Yes I can see that but who with because stiles and Scott came back half an hour ago"

Um I was with them but they kind of ditched me so I had to get my own ride home" I said scratching my head.

"Okay just go to bed then im going back to sleep" she said turning back around and going up stairs.

I was gonna go and confront Scott and stiles but when I went in the room I saw that it was completely empty with the window wide open and the full moon in view.

"Aw crap" I muttered

Then my phone rang and I saw that it was stiles I picked it up and said

"Stiles I swear to god im gonna kill you I-" but I was interrupted by him saying

"Hang on where are you?" He asked

"What do you mean where are you? Im at home no thanks to you did you even get my messages explaining I had to get a ride home from Derek thanks that by the way"

"So Derek didn't try and kill you then" stiles asked

"What no he was a little moody and demanding but he just drove me and Alison home then drove of? Where are you and Scott?

"Um, long story short Scott went all werewolf and went into the woods searching for Derek because he thought that he was gonna hurt you and Alison then he got attacked by some hunters and was saved by Derek and he's now in the car with me on the way back to yours

"So that's what Derek meant by _'could get him and me exposed to them'" _I said whilst thinking.

"Wait what who said what, Stiles is confused" he said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, if you two are alright im gonna go get some sleep cause of school tomorrow night" I said while yawning.

"Wait-" Stiles began to say but I hung up and changed into some PJ'S and crawled into bed absolutely exhausted and falling straight to sleep with the last thought in my mind.

_There's' way too much drama in my life right now._

**A/N: Hi guys a slightly longer chapter for you this time. I put a lot of work into it because it was harder for me to right, so that's why I didn't post it yesterday. it would mean so much to me and review and tell me what you think, or if you have any questions, I would be glad to answer them. So please review, Bye x**


	5. AN :(

Hi guys sorry this is not an update I hate doing these but hopefully this is the only one I wont be able to update for a couple o days because Ive come down with the flu (the proper one with being sick and am burining up not just the cold).

I really wanted to update but I can barely look at a computer screen without going lightheaded and I didn't want my chapters to lack quality simply because I am ill so I will update with a new chapter in a couple of days when I am better.

see you soon bye x


	6. Chapter 5: First Line

**Chapter 5:First line**

**A/N: IM BACK! Hey guys Im completely over the flu now (thank god cause it was total hell) and im back with a new chapter. Please review it would bring a smile to my face and trust me I really need that right now. Ps I decided to skip the day after at school because I couldn't really write anything for it so we will just skip to the next day where lacrosse is.**

**Enjoy x**

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and ready to go in a strange chipper mood and jumped in for a quick shower. After I got out I quickly got changed and went down stairs and watched TV since Stiles and Scott had lacrosse practice early this morning so I decided to hang back and go watch a bit later.

I left the house, and started to walk to school. When I got there I saw all of the players coming to the field from the locker rooms where they just got changed. I spotted numbers 11 and 24 (aka Scott and Stiles) almost instantly and I crept up to them.

From behind them I said "Hey, guys" this seemed to make Stiles jump (obviously not Scott) and both of them turned around to face me.

"Oh god Ali, stop creeping up and scaring me" Stiles said while clutching his heart in his hand.

"Sorry not sorry anyway what's going on?" I asked cause it seemed like Scott was worried about something.

"Alison's dad is the hunter" Stiles said to me.

"WHAT?" I asked in shock "but what about-" my question was cut short by coach blowing his whistle for all of the players to get in line for practice.

I grumbled to myself as I made my way to the stands to sit down and watch.

Jackson took a long stick and made his way to the centre of the field ready to defend the goal. I watched as every player who went up against Jackson got brutally knocked to the ground. I winced each time it happened just glad that it wasn't me but still feeling sorry for them because I knew that Jackson was an extremely good lacrosse player. It didn't help that each time someone got knocked over by Jackson coach would yell

"That's how you do it, Jackson, that's how you do it" then I sucked in a breath when I saw what player was next…. It was Scott.

I started muttering "oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god" cause I knew this was gonna end badly. I gave stiles who was standing right behind him an uneasy look and he gulped in return and we both turned back to Scott who didn't seem to notice it was his turn so when coach called his name he looked surprised.

"McCall, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Then he blew his whistle signalling for him to move.

I watched as Scott moved towards Jackson at a quite slow pace and I knew that Jackson was gonna knock him down, which was exactly what happened.

"Hey, McCall. My grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead! You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" coach said moving right next to Scott talking right beside his face.

"Yes, coach." Scott said which I could barely make out from across the field.

"I can't hear you." Coach said to him.

"Yes, coach! Scott said stronger.

"Then do it again" coach said demandingly.

McCall's gonna do it again, McCall's gonna do it again" coach called across the field loudly as Scott jogged across the field back to his original spot.

I was starting to get a bad feeling like something bad was about to happen and I started fiddling with the sleeve of my jacket in the hopes that it would calm my nerves.

The coach blew the whistle again and this time Scott ran a lot

faster and was heading right for Jackson and rammed right into him knocking Jackson to the floor. Then Scott clutched his head as if he was in pain and dropped to his hands and knees in agony. Me and stiles then ran across the field and crouched down beside Scott as the players all started to surround Jackson to see if he was hurt and Scott managed to gasp out "I can't control it, guys it's happening."

"What? Right here? Now?" Stiles asked frantically.

"Come on. Get up. Go!" I said as me and Stiles pulled him up to his feet and supported him and we make our way to the boy's locker rooms.

Scott was starting to breath very heavily almost like an animal would just as we got him inside the locker rooms.

"You okay? Scott, you okay? Stiles asked as we let go of his an leaned on the lockers then he looked up at us eyes blazing yellow and with canine like teeth and shouted

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Me and stiles stumbled back from him in fear and tried to move away from him as he approached us almost exactly like a predator would attack its prey.

We manoeuvred our way the maze of the locker room tries to lose Scott but he jumped on top of the lockers so he could see us clearly and at that point I was never more afraid of my brother as I am now I was desperately cling on to stiles as we staggered backwoods not daring to turn our backs to him moving as quick as we could trying to escape. Throughout all of this Scott was growling like a vicious animal showing no signs that he was my brother anymore only a shell to a dangerous animal.

We made our way to the end of the locker room where the entrance was and we backed up and I nudged stiles pointing to the fire extinguisher which he immediately caught on to what I was pointing out and grabbed it. He tried to get a grip on it to get it to work at that moment Scott lunged at us from the top of the lockers and at that moment I thought I was gonna die by the hands (or claws) of my brother.

Then as if like a prayer come true stiles blasted the fire extinguisher at Scott which sent him staggering backwards and turning side to side as stiles prayed the white mist all over him making him collapse upon the bench as we reached outside of the hall ways and hid behind the wall.

I was breathing very heavily trying to regain my breath and we both peeped inside and saw Scott take of his helmet and look at us confused.

"Stiles, Ali, What happened? He asked with sweat dripping from his face.

I realised a breath I didn't know I was holding when I saw my brother was back to normal as Stiles dropped the fire extinguisher to the floor and leaned against the wall and said

"You tried to kill us" while slowing his own breathing and throwing his gloves aside.

"It's like I told you before it's the anger, it's your pulse rising, it's a trigger." Stiles said leaning down near Scott.

"But that's Lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed." Scott said

"Well it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on that field. Stiles said.

"Scott you can't play that game on Saturday. Your gonna have to get out of the game" I cut in to Scott as I leaned down and put my had on his shoulder.

"But im First line." He said in confusion

I sighed and said "Not anymore".

Later that day I was over at stiles house while waiting on a phone call from Lydia to find out how Jackson was doing and I was pacing because I was nervous.

"Can you stop pacing, you're creating a draft" stiles said looking at me.

Turned around and shot him a death glare.

He then turned away from me and said "or not your choice".

So for the next 10 minutes I was in stiles room pacing with my phone in my hand tapping it with my fingers until a familiar ringtone started playing and Lydia's name flashed on the screen.

**"****Hello" I asked into the phone as I quickly pressed accept.**

**A sigh came from the other end of the phone "Hi Alice"**

**I chose to ignore the mention of my full name under the circumstances.**

**"****How's Jackson doing? I asked her worriedly straight to the point. **

**"****He's got a separated shoulder".**

**"****Well is he still gonna play" I asked. **

**"****I don't know yet he better though because we will lose without him."**

**"****Oh" I said disappointedly.**

**"****Coach said that they are all counting on your brother for Saturday so tell him to make sure he brings his A-game" **

**"****Oh yeah that" I asked chuckling nervously.**

**"****Alice" he asked with suspicion.**

**"****It's nothing doesn't matter, How are you holding up?" I asked her changing the topic quickly.**

**"****oh a little shocked and startled, but nothing a good shopping trip won't cure, so me you and Alison are going shopping soon" Lydia said not really sounding affected by the situation that much.**

**At that point stiles was waving his hands and mouthing "what's going on with Jackson" to me I held my hand up to him to get him to stop.**

**"****Uhhh yeah Lydia that sounds good I've got to go see you tomorrow bye" I said hurriedly.**

**"****Wait but-" Lydia started but it was too late because I already hung up on her.**

I turned around and explained to stiles what Lydia just explained to me.

He sighed and ran his hand through his short hair and opened his laptop to set up the video chat with Scott.

He then went up and got a toy gun from the side of the room and sat down back on his chair.

"Stiles what are you doing" I asked while rolling my eyes at him.

"Doesn't matter can you open the chat for me" he said while facing backwards from the screen with his seat.

"Why" I asked confused and frowning.

"Because I've got to make an entrance" he said using a duhhh tone of voice"

You do realise were only chatting with my brother, not the president" I said sarcastically.

This time it was him who rolled his eyes at me and said "just do it."

"Okay, okay" I said in defeat as I opened the video chat with Scott.

Then Scott's face appeared on the screen and I waved.

Just then stiles spun around in his seat and pointed the gun at the screen and fired it, making it make a toy gun shooting sound effect.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked from the screen.

"Well its bad, Ali just finned on the phone to Lydia and it turns out Jacksons got a separated shoulder." Stiles said.

"Because of me?" Scott asked.

"-Because he's a tool" when stiles said that I punched him in the shoulder giving him a cold hard stare which translated as 'don't say that' and turned back to Scott.

"But is he gonna play?" Scott asked worriedly

"They don't know yet they're just counting on you for Saturday" stiles said.

"Lydia sounds like she's ready to skin you alive as well if you don't play" I added looking at Scott.

Scott closed his eyes and sighed trying to make sense of the situation.

Then I noticed a figure from behind Scott and I whispered it is stiles ear worriedly he looked at it and also became worried. "what?" Scott asked noticing that we were looking worriedly at him.

Stiles then started to type on screen _'It looks like'_ then the screen froze just as Stiles sent _'some one's behind you' _so Scott couldn't of seen it.

I imminently started to internally curse at Stiles laptop and waited for it to unfreeze. When it finally did it looked like Scott has just saw the second half of the message and then his eyes widened then the figure quickly moved from behind him towards him and the chat got cut off.

Me and stiles looked at each other and then dashed towards

His jeep and went as fast as we could to Scott's house.

"I think that was Derek." I said to Stiles.

"What why?" stiles asked not taking his eyes of the road but at the mention of Derek became stiff.

"Because I thought I saw him on the field today but because we were trying to keep Scott from wolfing out I didn't think it was the best time to mention it" I said.

"Oh that's just great a psychotic murderer was at our school watching us and now he's in your house attacking Scott!"

"Well when he dropped me home from the party he already knew where I lived I didn't even give him directions."

"Oh cause that's not creepy at all" stiles said sarcastically.

"My point is, is that he must be falling us and watching everything we do I mean he was at our school he was at the party and now he's in my house. He told me on the night of the party that Scott was gonna expose both of them to 'them' which im assuming he means the hunters which Scott encountered that night maybe he's threatening him to you know be more discrete because he must of saw Scott transform on the field"

So he's a creepy stalker who loves to threaten people just great, wait you remember he drove you and Alison home from the party and he drove Alison to her house and that's where the hunters live do you think he knows that Alison is the daughter of a hunter?"

"Oh my god your right we have to make sure she stays away from Derek" I said shocked.

"Well how about this all of us stays away from Derek" Stiles said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"That's fine by me" I said as we pulled up outside of Scott's and immediately ran to Scott room to find him sitting on the bed.

"Scott are you okay?" I said rushing to his side.

"Yeah Im fine a little shaken after Derek visited me though"

"Derek so you were right, Ali" stiles said looking at me.

"He threatened me not to play the game on Saturday otherwise he was going to kill me" Scott said.

"Oh well he's just a bundle of sunshine isn't he" stiles said sarcastically.

"Stiles, this means that we were both right about what we said in the car then" I said worriedly looking at him.

"What is right?" Scott asked us worried.

"well were pretty sure Derek knows Alison is the daughter of the hunters seeing as he drove her to her house and where assuming cause he knows who the hunters are that he knows where they live" I said to Scott.

"Does this mean she's in danger?" Scott asked worriedly.

"well I don't think so seeing as if he wanted to kill her he would have done in the car but on the safe side just make sure she stays away from him ok" I told Scott.

He nodded and said "tomorrow in gonna go to coach and tell him im not playing the game" Scott said throwing his lacrosse stick he was holding behind him on the bed with a sigh.

"That's good it gives us time to figure out how for you to control this shifting thing" stiles said as I hugged my brothers side trying to comfort him because he looked distressed.

"It's okay guys everything will work out fine" I said trying to be optimistic.

"I just hope your right" Scott said.

**A/N ok guy that's the chapter in the upcoming chapter's im thinking of having a different POV put in there as well probably either Stiles or Scott. But im not sure if I should yet can you please review and tell me what you think whether I should add a different POV and who you think it should be (or if you think someone different from Scott and Stiles tell me) so please review and share your thoughts on this chapter and whether I should add a different POV thanks from reading and have a good day. **

**Just a little note updates will be every 2 or 3 days, cause I can't update every day now.**


End file.
